Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shipping and storage structures. More particularly the present invention relates to a vented end plug for a shipping or display tube.
Description of Related Art
Ventilated shipping containers are important in the shipping field for transportation of living creatures (among other things). However, such shipping containers can be quite expensive, and also are subject to structural failure, chew-out, and other weaknesses.
For example, one industry option for ventilated shipping is a small box having two die cuts in parallel sides. A wire mesh is connected to these cut outs by, for example, stitching, gluing, or stapling to the box. This solution results in a number of weaknesses. For example, production is labor and time intensive, equipment costs can be high, and the weaknesses in the corners of a box, as well as around the mesh provide opportunities for a breaking of the box or being chewed through by the creature being shipped.
Therefore, what is needed is a simple, effective and easy to use solution to provide ventilated shipping containers.